they_are_billionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KillerFRIEND/Update 3: Units (Part I)
Greetings! Today we are going to speak a bit about some of your best friends in the game. These are the three units you will first meet in the game. As all of them are mercenaries, you will have to pay them well if you want them to protect your colony. Also, you will have to deal with their tormented and extreme personalities, but what would you expect? After all, the world is doomed... So you can understand the game icons, this is what they mean in order: Armor, Speed, Attack Range, Damage, Attack Speed (shots per second) Watch Range, Workers Used, Food Used and Gold Cost. Sniper Even though this sadistic killer would be in jail in times before the apocalypses, they now are one of the best mercenaries you can rent. After all, the enemy of your enemy is your best friend. Snipers walk slowly and take their time to load their big rifle. However, Snipers have a very high attack range. With their incredible aim, they can kill most of the infected with just one shot to the head. Don't ask where they learned these skills... They are expensive and require you to build specific extensions in the Wood Workshop to craft their rifles, but believe us, they are worth every penny. Ranger They are independent, brave and the most clever but, they don't like to accept orders. Don't think for a moment that you can give them an order without listening to a sarcastic answer from these girls. However, they are also the best survivors in this ruined world. They run extremely fast, faster than any other unit or infected (except the Harpy...). Also, they are silent. They can shoot their arrows with their steampunk bow without doing much noise. They are perfect for exploring the map and clearing small infected groups without attracting big swarms. Soldier Soldiers are the only ones that have received military training. They are also diligent and courageous. They hate the infected and are the only ones that still believe that the world can be saved. They have a strong personality, but you can trust them. This versatile unit can serve any purpose. They wear heavy armor and wield a powerful sub-machine-gun. One of them can easily kill a group of infected, and a pack of them can defeat event the strongest enemies, but at a cost. Their noisy weapons can call the attention of the nearby infected. No unit is better to patrol and protect the colony walls. Some words about the development We are working now in the design of the campaign. We have added a lot of new features that will make the campaign a great single player experience. Also, we are designing it to be very dynamic, with lots of strategic options, a huge technology tree divided into five classes, and an engineering tree to craft new buildings. We want that every player play a different game in a unique mode. In the next update, we will talk more about the campaign. And that's all for now. See you soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Notes Category:News